Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a system on chip and particularly relates to a system on chip with low power consumption.
Description of Related Art
A voltage regulator is usually used to reduce an external input voltage to a lower operating voltage so as to provide the power required for a core logic circuit to operate. In order to cope with dramatic variations in an output load current, a bias current of the voltage regulator is usually designed to be greater than what is required to cope with these dramatic variations. However, when the system enters a low power mode, the output load current drops to several microamperes (μA) or even hundreds of nanoamperes (nA). At this point, the voltage regulator itself has a bias far greater than the output load current and thus is not applicable to a low-power consumption system. Consequently, how to make the voltage regulator meet the requirements of the low-power consumption system and cope with the dramatic variations in the load current has become a focus point in designing the system on chip.